I wait for you
by Ewis
Summary: "Il reviendra. Il revient toujours. C'est juste que vous ne vous en souvenez jamais." Pourtant, ce jour-là, tout le monde se souvenait. Et Craig attendait. Il attendrait même éternellement s'il le fallait.


Hola,

J'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment alors j'en profite ;-) En espérant que ce petit OS vous plaira !

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient _

* * *

Kenny sourit lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, emmitouflé dans son anorak orange, et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Craig. Celui-ci arriva, une clope entre ses lèvres, insultant cette « _putain de neige qui voulait pas s'arrêter_ ».

« Tu sais, Tucker, je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes bien, lui lança Kenny avec clin d'œil.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser à ça ? Répliqua avec froideur l'autre garçon.

- Hum... Tu me rejoins au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il neige et qu'il y a cours le lendemain. Et on sait très bien tous les deux que tu tiens à ton sommeil.

- Continue de raconter des conneries McCormick, ça m'occupe. »

Le blond laissa échapper un rire et Craig sourit à son tour.

« Et en plus, je te fait sourire... Tucker, t'es dans la merde. »

Craig haussa les épaules comme si cela lui était indifférent. McCormick était le seul de la bande de Cartman qu'il trouvait amusant. C'était un emmerdeur, certes, mais un emmerdeur amusant. Et il arrivait à le faire rire, ce qui était une qualité non négligeable pour Craig Tucker le « je-m-en-foutisme » permanent.

« Tu viens au lycée demain ? Demanda-t-il en recrachant la fumée de sa clope.

- Je te manque ?

- Tu viens, oui ou non ?

- Oui. Un jour de plus et je suis viré, tu connais la chanson hein. Donc je suis un peu obligé d'y retourner. »

Kenny s'avança vers l'autre garçon qui le regardait faire sans rien dire. Craig émit cependant un semblant de protestation quand il lui prit sa clope pour la jeter dans la neige mais décida de se la fermer lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond se poser sur les siennes. Il avait du mal à se rappeler comment tout cela avait commencé parce qu'il avait cette foutue impression d'avoir le cerveau totalement vide chaque fois que McCormick était dans les parages. Et il se sentait comme une fille parce qu'il avait les papillons dont on lui parlait quand il était gosse. Papillons qui n'avaient pas décidé de se manifester lorsqu'il se tapait Bebe à l'occasion. Parce que Craig Tucker avait beau être un des mecs les plus intelligents de son lycée, il n'en restait pas moins un inconnu au niveau des relations humaines. Alors quand ça devenait un peu trop poussé pour lui, il était à la ramasse. Ou peut-être voulait-il simplement faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. C'était plus facile.

Craig s'était forcé à se taper Bebe lorsque Clyde lui avait demandé avec un grand sérieux s'il était asexuel parce que soit disant « _ce n'était pas normal à dix-sept ans de ne jamais avoir touché une fille et blablabla..._ ». Il l'avait envoyé chier en lui disant qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et que de toute façon toutes les filles de cette ville étaient moches à en crever. Il avait quand même essayé avec Bebe, parce qu'elle lui avait toujours montré beaucoup d'intérêt sans que cela ne soit réciproque et il avait détesté cette nouvelle expérience au point d'être dégoûté de la jeune fille.

Avec McCormick, c'était différent qu'avec Bebe. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien et il ne se forçait pas parce qu'il avait réellement envie de sentir le corps du blond contre le sien, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. C'était la première fois et il n'avait pas toujours su comment réagir, comme la fois où il avait mis un coup de pied à Kenny quand celui-ci avait essayé de passer sa main sous son tee-shirt. Il se donnait presque l'impression d'être une none mais McCormick ne lui avait jamais rien fait remarqué et n'avait jamais cherché à le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit qu'il ne voulait pas.

« Fait gaffe Tucker, murmura Kenny entre deux baisers, tu commences VRAIMENT à bien m'aimer.

- Et toi, McCormick, tu devrais VRAIMENT penser à te la fermer. »

**.**

Craig attendait devant son casier, guettant l'arrivée de Kenny. Pourtant, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il comprit que l'autre ne viendrait pas. Il lui envoya un texto histoire de le traiter d'enfoiré et rejoignit sa salle de cours où tout le monde était déjà installé. Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler avec les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux et les deux heures de sommeil que le blond lui avait laissé. Il s'en foutait un peu à vrai dire, c'était qu'il n'était pas particulièrement fan du look zombie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le proviseur entra dans la salle et demanda à voir le professeur hors de la pièce quelques instants. Clyde se tourna alors vers son ami et le questionna :

« T'as fait quoi cette nuit pour avoir cette tronche ?

- Pas beaucoup dormi.

- Pas de filles en vue ?

- Tu me gaves.

- Je sais mon chéri, je suis là pour ça. »

Le proviseur revint dans la classe suivit du professeur et le silence dans la classe revint. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à parler :

« Il est arrivé quelque chose, euh. C'est plutôt difficile à dire mais vous savez, la vie c'est ça... Faite de haut et de bas et...

- Kenny McCormick est mort, lâcha le professeur, cette nuit. »

Un ricanement retentit à l'arrière de la classe. C'était encore cet enfoiré de Cartman (qui d'autre ?).

« Il reviendra. Il revient toujours. C'est juste que vous ne vous en souvenez jamais. »

Craig n'en croyait pas un seul mot. C'était impossible. Inimaginable. Ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, c'était pas censé toucher uns de ces proches. Et un jour, Kenny lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne l'avait pas cru mais maintenant il le croyait. Il le croyait plus que tout. Kenny ne pouvait pas être mort parce qu'il était putain d'intouchable. Non. Il. Ne. Pouvait. Pas.

« Ferme ta gueule, gros lard. C'est pas le moment pour tes commentaires de merde ! Hurla Kyle qui s'était levé, prêt à le frapper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire sale juif, hum ? J'attends.

- Je vais faire ce dont tout le monde rêve depuis des années. »

Kyle empoigna Cartman par sa veste rouge et frappa sa tête contre la sienne. Le surnommé gros lard s'écroula sur son bureau, se cachant son nez ensanglanté dans ses mains. Le proviseur essayait de faire sortir le rouquin hors de la salle mais celui-ci se débattait en criant, ce qui alerta les professeurs des autres classes.

« Vous venez de me dire que mon ami est mort et vous voulez m'envoyer dans votre bureau ?

- Il faut que vous vous calmiez, lui dit le proviseur sans le lâcher.

- ME CALMER ? ME CALMER ? KENNY EST MORT, PUTAIN ! IL EST MORT ! »

Avec un calme étonnant, Craig rangea ses affaires dans son sac, le referma, le mit sur son dos et sortit de la classe sans que quiconque ne l'empêche, trop occupé à régler le cas de Broflovski. Une élève dans le couloir lui demanda ce qui se passait et il se contenta de l'ignorer, continuant sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Il essaya d'appeler Kenny mais son portable sonnait dans le vide. Il lui avait alors envoyé d'autres messages pour lui demander où il était. Il le harcelait, et en temps normal il ne l'aurait pas fait mais là, il devait avoir une réponse.

« Kenny, ils disent que t'es mort. Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est faux. Ça peut être que faux, hein ? »

Le lendemain, Craig n'avait toujours aucune réponse à ses messages. Et le jour d'après, non plus. Ni la semaine suivante, d'ailleurs... Mais il continuait de l'appeler parce que Cartman l'avait dit, McCormick revenait toujours. Et pour une fois dans sa foutue vie, il avait envie de croire en ce que disait ce gros lard de Cartman. Rien qu'une fois.

Deux mois avaient passé depuis l'annonce de la mort de Kenny McCormick. Chaque matin, Craig observait la porte d'entrée du lycée en espérant le voir débarquer avec son éternel sourire narquois dessiné sur son visage et dés qu'il sentait son portable vibrer dans sa poche, son cœur manquait un battement. Il avait remarqué le regard insistant de Kyle depuis quelques semaines, et parfois, le rouquin s'avançait vers lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui parler avant de se rétracter aussitôt.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, il vit Kyle s'approchait de lui sans reculer.

« Tucker ? Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

- S'tu veux, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Je sais que Kenny... enfin que lui et toi... vous vous entendiez bien alors... Euh... Je voulais savoir si... si... »

Kyle s'arrêta et soupira, se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux roux. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Tucker parce que l'autre pouvait réagir n'importe comment et c'était plutôt délicat. Lui-même avait mis du temps à se dire qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Cartman dit que des conneries, continua-t-il en baissant le ton. Il dit que des conneries et tu... tu peux pas continuer de le croire. Je l'ai cru aussi, même si je savais qu'il mentait parce que ça donne de l'espoir mais... Écoute, je vois bien comment tu l'attends tous les jours parce que je parais peut-être con, mais j'ai remarqué que Kenny passait toujours à ton casier avant de venir nous voir et... Il est mort. Son père l'a tué.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Euh, 7H30 pourquoi ?

- Bien. »

Craig remit son sac bleu correctement sur son épaule et quitta le lycée, Kyle sur ses pas. Il décida de l'ignorer mais l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Ce que quelqu'un aurait du faire depuis longtemps. »

Il arriva devant le seul bar unique de South Park tenu par un vieux débris alcoolisé qui ne pensait même pas à le fermer ne serais-ce qu'une minute. Craig s'assit au comptoir et commanda deux bières – il pensait à son invité tout de même – même si Kyle n'avait pas l'air enchanté à l'idée d'en boire une si tôt dans la journée.

« Tu comptes me suivre toute la journée ? Demande Craig à Broflovski.

- Le temps que je m'assure que tu ne feras pas une connerie. Je ne t'apprécie pas tellement, Tucker mais Kenny était mon ami aussi et il avait beau être un sacré connard par moment, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'un de nous fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

- Putain, Broflovski, je compte pas me suicider. Tu peux dégager avec tes discours à la con.

- J'essaye de t'aider.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout venant de toi. Allez, dégage maintenant.

- T'es qu'un abruti.

- Je sais. »

Kyle se demandait quand est-ce que Tucker déciderait de laisser tomber son masque. Après toutes ces années à le côtoyer, il n'avait jamais vu d'autres expressions sur son visage que celle de l'indifférence. Mais il n'avait rien à faire ici, parce que Tucker ne voulait rien entendre et n'était pas prêt à mettre son animosité de côté envers lui pour parler.

Il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte lorsqu'il entendit un cri déchirant derrière lui. Dans un sursaut, il se retourna et aperçut Tucker, dos à lui, qui donnait des coups de poings à un homme par terre. Homme qu'il identifia, malgré tout le sang sur son visage, comme étant le père de Kenny en s'approchant.

« Je sais qu'on est dans une ville de merde qui n'est pas foutu de faire justice, alors je fais la justice moi-même, sale enfoiré, lui cracha Craig avant de le frapper cette fois-ci dans l'estomac. »

Avec l'aide de deux autres hommes à moitié alcoolisé, Kyle réussit à retenir Tucker tandis que le père de Kenny restait recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le sol, chialant et riant à moitié.

« Viens dehors, viens, lui murmura le rouquin en le prenant par le poignet. C'est bon, t'as fini maintenant. Viens. »

Miraculeusement, Tucker obéit et le suivit sans un mot. Il avait aussi du sang sur ses poings et sur ses vêtements mais ne semblait aucunement blessé. Il se tenait droit, observant un point invisible devant lui et Kyle décida de ne pas essayer de le retenir lorsqu'il le vit partir de l'autre côté de la rue.

Craig mit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la tombe de Kenny – il avait décidé de ne pas aller à l'enterrement parce qu'il avait toujours été persuadé que ce n'était qu'une énorme mise en scène – et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à elle, il ne pût s'empêcher de lever son majeur.

« T'avais raison McCormick, je t'aimais vraiment bien. »


End file.
